This invention relates to nuclear radiation monitoring systems. It is well known in the art to provide fixed inspection stations such as the one seen in U.S.  Pat. No. 5,638,420. The fixed inspection station in this referenced patent uses beams of x-rays in association with opposing detectors to identify nuclear material and other contraband.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0073808 to Smith et al sets forth a detection network system of a plurality of interconnected multiple connectors which are positioned in association with a cargo shipment. The multiple sensors are designed to be present within the cargo carrier at fixed, permanent locations during shipment and may be remotely monitored for a variety of functions including the presence of nuclear/radioactive materials.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0201394 to Bartlett Support Systems discloses a crane mounted cargo container which may be used to inspect individual cargo items during loading/unloading operations. Sensors positioned on the crane are used to determine the presence of contraband such as nuclear or radioactive materials within the cargo. Remote communication protocols can be used to signal an alert upon receiving detector information consistent with a contraband item.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0175291 is directed to a radiation survey instrument which provides for a scintillation detector which is capable of determining two different types of radiation such as alpha radiation along with the presence of either beta and/or gamma radiation.
However, none of the references identified above provide for a portable radiation detection apparatus having multiple sensing nodes which may be contained in a flexible and positionable array. There remains a need for an apparatus and process for a portable radiation sensor which permits the rapid screening of large volume sites such as commercial cargo containers including tractor trailers, ocean cargo shippers, and commercial shipping pods, as well as buildings, warehouses, and similar structures. There remains a need for a nuclear radiation detecting apparatus in which a plurality of independently functioning detectors may be positioned in narrow gaps and confined spaces. Additionally, there remains a need to facilitate rapid, large scale detection operations without the use of potentially harmful x-ray based diagnostic sensing methodology.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.